1 couple 2 people 3 words 4 you
by xXFremioneXx
Summary: A ron/Hermione Harry/Ginny fanfic How will ron and hormone consult their love for one another how will harry and ginny keep their secret a ecret
1. NEW STYLE

(AFTER THE WAR WHERE FRED DID NOT DIE THANX XXX) Chapter 1 : Hello Again Hello

I wondered around trying to make it back to Gryfindor Tower it had been weeks after the war I was still living with the Weasleys but I hadn't spoke to Ron about much recently if only I could tell him the truth...

After finally collecting the remainder of my stuff from the tower I had burst into tears unale to hold back my emotions quickly aparating into the Weasleys kitchen I collapsed crying all my emotions came flooding out tears that I had managed to hide so well.

Suddenly I feel strong arms wrapping around me craddling me like a young girl I felt safe I felt... loved.

'Hussshhhhhh it's okay it's all okay whatever is your safe now I've got you...'

I now knew who it was' Thank you... fred' said choking half way as I had wished it t be Ron.

'It's okay Hun do you want me to get Ginny if you know it's a em umm... girly problem?' Fred said half grinning and looking slightly embarresed as my face turned to a giggle with the still sliding tears.

'No Fred! It's nothing like that!' I giggled at him.

'The what is it Hermione?'

'Promise not to tell anyone... that means anyone not george harry ginny mr or mrs weasley...?'

'What about Ron?' He sniggered

'ESPECIALLY NOT RON' I said while half shouting still so no one could hear'

'Hermione I'm winding you up I promise not to tell a soul and that's a binding promise unbreakable ok?'

'Ok fred...'

'What is it then' he said now sitting beside me on the floor.

'I LOVE YOUR GOD DAMN BROTHER TOO MUCH!' I said in a cry as freds mouth bobbed open staring at me for some moments like I was insane...

'Which one..?' he siad dumbly

'I think you know' I replied

'I guessed so... he is so thick, he doesn't even noticeyou sometimes you know hermione but some where deep down he does love you I know from past teasing' he smirked getting up he reminded me of ron in a weird but different way.

'Fred' I called not knoing why

'Yeah'

'I guess I just wanted to say thank you'

'it's my pleasure now, o fix that pretty little face of yours before ron comes questioning'

'I guess your right I don't want to answer those questions whatever they maybe'

'I will see you later Miss Granger at Dinner'

'I shall see you then Mr Weasley' I smirked ' Bye Fred'

'Bye my soon to be sister in law.. I hope!'

'We are not even going out so good luck with that'

'I have no doubt you both will soon be hitched and soon enough you'll have a baby popping out of you and me harry and nearly everyone else will be blowing ron's head of' he chuckled

'We will see' I chuckled running to the bathroom.

I look as good as I'll ever be, I thought to my self looking at my reflection in the mirror I hope ron will like it I did this to myself for him it's for the better I guess I look like a hermione 2.0.

I wore a rose red dress just under the length of my knees showing a bit more leg then I am used to oh well I sighed I wore slip on sandalls on this wonderful summers day. I wanted to impress ron a lot a little bit too much I thouht to myself but still I wore: bright red lipstick clashing with my brow locks now silky smooth and I was wearing the necklace ron had gotten me last year for my birthday it wasn't much but I cherised it I heart with the letters HRH for Hermione Ron and Harry it was to symbolize our friendship no matter how far away from them I was. I loved them... both but Ron In very different way. I wore a crème coloured fading eyeshadow eyeliner and plenty mascara with blusher all over my face.

Then Ginny Came in.

' MY MY Hermione you look absolutely ravishing' she said in a joking voice 'May I ask is this to impress a certain umm red head maybe?...'

Ginny was on to me I told fred so I could tell her...

'Maybe ' I said half smiling looking at her.

'Well well well maybe I know a certain red head has had an eye for you too.'

'Really...?!' I said in delight walking towards her

'Yes and I think you should get out there and blow his mind away! I mean look at you hermione ron can't resist that!' she outbursted finally saying his name that I loved to hear. 'Now GO! before I push you out that door!' she said crying with happiness for me laughing I gigled and ran to her.

We shared a very sisterly hug 'I love you gin' I said ' I love you too' I heard come from her.

' I better go before you hex me!'

'YOU BETTER' she replied and I sped out as a bat bogey hex flew at me I dodged it. I now walked elegantly down the stairs to find fred.

'You look breath takingly beautiful miss granger now go seduce my brother' He smiled cheekily and kissed me on the cheek whispering 'Good Luck' he then ran outside wanting to watch what was to happen.

I smiled and took one step outside suddenly all eyes turned to me including rons from a high broom he was shirtless mouth wide open nearly drooling at me. Everyone was there : Ginny Harry Fred George Percy Bill Angelina Fleur Mr and Mrs Wealey the whole gang was there standing there staring at me.

Fleur walked towards me along with Angelina Ginny and Mrs Weasley as all they boys gapped me. I heard a wolf whistle come from fred and ron glared at him I giggled 'Is professor lupin here' I giggled.

'I am simply jealous' Angelina said.

'Go get em' Ginny said I laughed as did the other girls

'We all know he likes you back m'dear' Mrs wealey said

'I hope so' I replied

'You lukz abzolubtzee ztunning hermyonee I canz alweady zee allz the ladz droozling zave zwone for moi bill I hope ' Fleur said

'Don't worry I've only got my eyes on one ' I giggled as ron was now walking towards me I giggled ' thank you but can you excuse me' I asked the girls they all noddled and giggled except for Mrs Weasley who simply smiled.

''Mione' ron began and I smled he blushed hos cute blush that started from his ears to his cheeks as the rest of our family and friends stared excited I saw his embaressment and quickly came to the rescue.

'Do you wanna go for a walk?' I smiled laughing a bit at his pink face.

'Yeah I'd love to' he laughed I noticed he was still shirtless and blushed he was so strong his body so good him so perfect. We reached an old set of swings and I asked him where we were.

'we're at a swing set' he answered annoyingly

'You know what I mean I said hitting him on the abs.

'OWWW!' he faked I went to hit him again 'OKAY OKAY' he shrieked almost like a girl obiously faking ' it's a swing set dad built for me and ginny when we were kids so we could escape the torturing of our older brothers I still come here when tey play me up but ginny not so much' he smile gazing into my eyes.

'Ron that's so sweet' I smiled at him

' not as sweet as you' I blushed ever so red as he took my hand and sat me on a swing besides him

'Aww thank you ron your more umm funny kind and beautiful' he gigled I smiled

'the only beautiful one around here is you 'Mione well beautiful doesn't even describe you your preious I won't let anything happen to you I umm I '

'Yes'

'Ur em I.. nothing shall we go to bed?' so we stood as I agreed with and walked hand in hand home still just... friends I longed for him but I didn't know how to tell him...

Until next time bit of grease with boy girl boy girl views.


	2. Does he -she love me back?

GIRLS: GINNY, ANGELINA,FLEUR,MRS WEASLEY,LUNA AND HERMIONE

'why hello m'dear what have you been up to hermione' mrs weasley said

'Well I have something to share with you all' she said nervously with a ridiulously huge grin on her face.

Ginny smiled ' I think I already know...'

'Well emm there's no other way to put this'

'Spitz iz ouz hermyknee you can trwust uzz' fleur began

'I I I um errr I'n IN LOVE WITH RON'

everybody gasped. before mrs weasley and everyine hugged me after. All asking if THEY N BE BRIDESMAIDS

'What no calm down what wedding what are yu goin on about ron doesn't even like me let alone will he ask me to marry him

'HERMIONE remember all those times when I stole ron's diary and wouldn't let you see some of it that was because it said... oh hang on I got a sheet in my pocket I tore it out so you didn't see it I was sure it would come in handy with you looking like you did today!'

IT READ

Dear Diary,

After all these years how could I not of noticed it the countless times I have blushed from ears to cheeks in her presence the many many times I have wanted to rip someones head of for hurting her OH AD THAT VICTOR KRUM DON'T GET ME STARTED ON HIM I guess what I'm trying to see for years I have been in lve why is it now I figure it out take the clues... I am in deep love with Hermione Granger.. She's she's perfect...

I shrieked in delight 'O MY GOSH! I guess I can tell you what happened tonight it wasn't much nothing really happened...'

'DID HE KISS YOU?' Luna started

'No...'

'DID HE HUG YOU?' said Angelina

'No...'

'WAS HE INAPROPIATE' said mrs weasley

'NO!'

'THEN WHAT' they all chorused

'We held hands' I said dreamily

'Awww cute it's puppy love' ginny said

'He called me sweet...'

'It's true love!' they joked

'He said I'm beautiful...'

'AWWWWW never of guessed it' they said

'I'm going to tell him I love him!'

'WHAT!?'

MEANWHILE WITH THE BOYS: FRED GEORGE HARRY PERCY BILL NEVILLE AND RON

'I I think I need to get something of my chest guys …'

'Go ahead ron' said harry

'err umm I guess I'll just say it...'

'Spit it out then' said neville

'I LOVE HERMIONE'

'Bout time too' said harry everyone else nodded

'iklle brother your in love don't let er get away k?' said percy

'Yeah you're right'

'Go on then go tell ikkle hermyknee you wuv her too ikkle bits!'

'I might actually I'm going to tell hermione I love her!'

'WHAT MATE NO BAD IDEA!' said harry '

'I can't live my life thinking what if ' with that he slammed the door behind him

With that she shut the door behind her

without either knowing all the boys peeked out of rons bedroom and all the girls peeked out of hermiones bedroom.

What if he doesn't love me back hermione thought

what if she doesn't love me back ron thought

mindlessly they bumped into each other Ron nearly threw hermione back and they stared into each others eyes lovingly.

FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!


	3. Chapter 3

FROM LAST TIME

'sorry hermione I am so sorry' he blushed a deep red

'no no ron it's all my fault don't worry about it' i smiled at his red face and felt herself turning red.

'Umm err hermione' ron said running a hand through his hair

'Yes, ron' I said smiling sheepishly as I heard giggles in the back ground as did ron

'can we talk downstairs please'

'of course, ron'

Once we had left all the girls stepped out side as did the boys

'What are you doing here' ginny said

'watching ron admit his love for hermione' fred replied

'OMG hermione is going to tell ron she loves him fred get you magic ear thing please'

'already on it' and then we listened

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

'Hermione I've got to tell you something that I've wanted to for a couple of years and I'm not going to let my fears stop me this time and I em decided to write a poem seeing as I've not done much writing since we've been friends here' he handed a little piece of paper and hermione smiled hugely as she read then was shock for it read this

'Ron...'

he looked down scared red a tear in his eye ' I love you too ron I love you too!'

Ron ran towards me held my hands and said 'I will love you to the ends of the earth I shall never leave your side if you choose another I will be watching over and I am saying sorry ready for the future cause I will rip that guys head of if he does anything to hurt you hermione granger I love you' he flushed bright pink in a serious way I looked dreamily into his ' oh ron' I hugged him tightly nuzziling into his strong chest he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

'Ron I could never leave you it would hurt too much I could never hurt you not being by your side would kill me I promise I will stay with you for as long as I can ronald weasley I love you so much!'

'Hermione...you don't know how much that means to me' he said with a stupid loving grin

'I do I really really do' then he smiled at me and I was so in love with him thoughtlessly I put my hands around his neck and crushed my lips on his he seemed shocked then wrapped his arms around my waist deepening the kiss I giggled on his lips 'Ron' I said once we broke apart still with arms around each other.

'Yes, mione'

'Your dumb'

'What? way to spoil the moment hermione why did you have to say that!' he said loosening from me

'You didn't let me finish... your dumb because if you had said this before I would of dumped Victor Krum and been with you and go to the yule ball with you...'

'Oh I know Mione I was stupid but atleast I've got you now'

'and forever' herione wrapped her arms around him as he did the same and they kissed again not stopping for about 20 minutes.

'Hermione...' he said pulling his lips from hers with bright red cheeks

'Yes ron'

'will you be my beatiful girlfriend'

'I found your dumb side again... of course I will'

'So emmm... do you want to tell people or wait because we won't hear the end of this y'know'

'Yes I know ron I'm fine with it but if you want to wait then that's completely fine as long as we find time to be alone'

'I'll make sure of that mione don't worry about it' he said kissing her again they had now started a not so secret relationship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On the other side of the ear...

'OMG' ginny said they're not going to tell us' said Ginny

'WE CAN'T MAKE FUN OF THEM' the twins chorused

'I'm glad I don't have to see them kiss tho' harry chuckled

'Awwww they are so in love don't spoil this for them let tem have fun' angelina said winking at george but what was going on with them no one had noticed this to.

'she dezerves dez mowmentz she haz bin tru a loz' said fleur we all nodded

'Boggarts love watching moments like this when to peope admit their love!' Luna cried and we all laughed

'lets leave them for now' said Mrs weasley 'I will keep an eye ron making sure he treats her right' Mrs weasley said making all the boys jump

'Mum I didn't know you were 'ere' fred said stuffing his ear into his pocket.

'It's alright m'dear I wanted to see what ron said too '

they all laughed and left ron and hermione to do their... thing together

BACK WITH RON AND HERMIONE

after 7 minutes if kissig passionately(which seemed like days for the love birds) they broke apart.

'Hermione..'

'I know ron I love you too'

'I love how you can read me like a book 'Mione you really are the smartest witch of our age'

'I must be if I fell in love with the one the only Ronald Billius Weasley!' she explained

'well... that's true but if that's the case I must be smarter than you 'Mione for I fell in love with Hermione Jean Granger and somehow managed to make her love me back I must be either a genius or an idiot with a lot of luck or just a huge supply of liquid luck!'

'Hmmm I think it's the second one..'

'Humph I agree... sadly'

'well.. you should agree you know I am always right... '

'So that means you have to love me if your always right'

'Of course I love you ikkkle wonnie kins'

'Well if you truly love me you will never call me that name again and you will kiss me now' he smirked

'Hmmm do I have to do both?'

'yes' he said holding her in his arms as she kissed him passionately.

TELL ME IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER AND HOW MANY AND GIVE ME IDEAS PLEASE IF YOU ARE READING THIS.


End file.
